1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to information displays, and more specifically to communicating information through the appearance of the background of the information display.
2. Art Background
Information displays are part of data processing systems and are used to communicate information to a user. Data processing systems exist in many configurations. Desk side, desktop, and laptop computers are examples of data processing systems that employ information displays. A physically smaller example of a data processing system employing an information display is a handheld computer. Handheld computers are known in the art by different names, such as a personal data assistant (PDA). Information can be stored within the PDA and retrieved for use by the user. The PDA can be used to help plan the events occurring in the user's life.
Personal Information Management (PIM) software provides scheduling functionality to the different computers mentioned above. Examples of scheduling functionality include daily, weekly, monthly, and yearly calendars. Application software that provides daily task scheduling and organization are typically available for use on computer systems employing information displays. A computer equipped with daily task scheduling software can be used to replace daily planners previously made out of paper.
Planning for future events often requires knowledge of conditions that will exist at a time and place in the future. For example, scheduling a wedding outdoors requires knowledge of the amount of ambient light that will exist at a particular time of the day for photography considerations. Similarly, knowledge of the amount of ambient light existing at a particular time of the day or evening is necessary in order to know if outdoor lighting will be required for a barbeque or party. It is also necessary to know the height of the tide at a particular time and place in order to plan activities involving the ocean, such as fishing, surfing, and swimming. A user often needs knowledge of weather conditions existing at a future time and place.
Existing planning and scheduling software does not provide the predictive information capability necessary to plan the events in the user's life based on information pertinent to future times and places as previously described. What is needed is a way of conveying information to the user so that the user is informed and aware of future conditions that are pertinent to planning future events.